Between my owner's shadows
by hikaru88
Summary: No contento con sentir que su vida se hacia mas insignificante, se plantea la idea de aceptar una propuesta que le garantiza una venganza. Que tipo de contrato debe firmar para poder llegar a ella. Advertencia BDSM.
1. Bastardo

Bueno soy nueva por aquí en esto de publicar fics aunque no sean míos jajaja este vendría ser el segundo ^^, y pues esta vez para saciar mi hambre de fics yullen (kini, yami, Gravity, yuu donde están! T.T) me metí en el cuento de adaptar una novela yaoi con los personajes y personalidades de D Gray (aunque no sean del todo leales a la trama original hize un esfuerzo así que piedad), no siendo mas comienzo comentándoles que la novela original se llama esclavo enjaulado por Yuiko Takamura, aquí el titulo lo cambie pero pues…. bueno espero les guste, no siendo mas los dejo con el cap ^^

**Creditos:**

Escrito por:_Yuiko Takamura_

Traducción al Español: _**Fenix3010**_

**Parejas:** Kanda/Allen, Tyki/Allen

**Rating: **NC-17 resumiendo M

**Advertencias: **AU, violencia, temas de índole sexual (por eso el rating) ósea hay lemon ^^, y dios sabrá que mas a medida que avance la historia.

**Bastardos**

Allen Walker se sentó con desgano en el mostrador del bar del hotel mientras afuera la noche se hacía cada vez mas oscura y sombría cambiando completamente el panorama al que el se había acostumbrado horas antes aquel joven y que ahora solo quería sumirse por completo en aquella oscuridad que apenas empezaba a conocer.

Miraba fijamente y con aire distraído a la intacta copa de bourbon en frente de él. Mientras miraba como los cubos de hielo se derretían con lentitud, se preguntaba qué seria suficiente para llenar el vacío dentro él y por cuanto tiempo

_-"¿cuando dejare de escoger a bastardos?" _Pensó Allen mientras seguía tomando, a la vez que oía una melodía de Eric Satie que solo aumentaba los sentimientos de tristeza de Allen al evocar aquellos recuerdos.

Por un año entero, la felicidad que tanto había deseado estaba a su alcance. Sin embargo el mes que cumplían un año de clandestina relación el hombre del que Allen pensaba estar enamorado, lo había abandonado, escogiendo promover su

carrera casándose con la única hija del presidente de la compañía en la que trabajaba dejando a un Allen desolado y con una rabia contenida que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, aun mas al recordar las palabras que aquel hombre le dijo en aquel entonces:.

-"Hay muchos hombres buenos para el sexo, ve y encuentra a alguien nuevo. Tal vez pueda calentar ese culo frígido tuyo." Aquellas palabras cortantes y llenas de frialdad fueron como un balde de agua fría para Allen quien al escuchar esto recordó las noches que el tuvo que aguantar con ese tipo, los diferentes métodos que tuvo que inventar para distraerse del dolor que le provocaba cada vez que aquel al que una vez juro querer lo usaba como cualquier juguete solo para satisfacer sus instintos. Porque viera como lo viera Allen no sentía placer alguno con aquel contacto solo dolor mezclado con felicidad al convencerse que era el único para aquel hombre y que nada cambiaria aquello que le bastaba con solo sentir que tenia a su lado a la persona que quería.

Los sentimientos de Allen habían sido verdaderos, pero para su amante, había sido nada más que un escape para deseos impropios, un pedazo de culo que no presentaba riesgo de embarazo y no lo presionaría para casarse.

_-"Hize hasta lo imposible para que le gustara, y termine enamorado de el" _venía el tortuoso pensamiento.

Allen había fingido no darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su amante simplemente porque no había _querido_ verlo.

_-"Soy un gran idiota." Se dijo así mismo mientras una vez más recuerdos indeseables llegaban a su mente como si aquellas imágenes que veía confirmaran lo que se había dicho y es que no era para menos._

Habían sido años desde que Allen, a su adolescencia, se había dado cuenta que solo sentía deseo por su propio sexo. Ahora, a casi 22, se preguntaba porque se encontraba en la misma situación una y otra vez. Suspirando, dejó de un lado sus pálidos flequillos parecidos a seda. Su perfil parecía delicado en su pena. Espesas y largas pestañas hacían intensos flecos de un irregular color plateado, ojos claros sobre una estrecha y finamente formada nariz y una boca bellamente moldeada.

Cualquiera viéndolo se habría preguntado cómo alguien tan exquisitamente bello tendría tan pésima suerte con los hombres. Pero no importa cuánto doliera, cuánto lloraba, no había nada que Allen pudiera hacer cuando se refería a los hombres.

Muchos de ellos eran atraídos por su apariencia, así que ¿por qué era que solamente escogía bastardos que lo usaban y abandonaban?

El hombre que recientemente había abandonado a Allen había sido su jefe. Cuando se habían separado, Allen se había encontrado devastado y con unas ganas inmensas de mandar aquel tipo a la mierda. Pero sabia que con eso no ganaría nada solo empeoraría las cosas mas de lo que estaban ya; había sido degradado a un trabajo sin sentido, que odiaba. Su vida personal y profesional siendo destruidas en un solo golpe dejó a Allen desolado, con un vacío y desinterés en su insignificante existencia.

¿Quién podía culparlo por tratar de bloquear su dolor patrullando la ciudad en la noche, desesperadamente ansiando por el contacto humano?

Pero nada le traía satisfacción alguna. Una vez que había pasado por el cuartel gay de Shinjuku, se dio cuenta de que era inútil, nadie le llamaba la atención y de repente sintió ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared porque estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquel bastardo le sugirió la ultima vez que hablaron, por eso mando a la mierda todo y prefirió salir a tomar un trago, ignorando a los hombres que se habían acercado a él uno detrás del otro en su trayecto a aquel hotel.

Ahora perseguía el mostrador del bar y se maldecía por su estupidez. Hasta ahora había entrado en razón y en aquel lugar parecía que había llegado solo con el pensamiento de que algún hombre elegante fuera por el.

_-"Supongo que debería solo irme a casa," _pensó el albino, poniendo como excusa que tendría que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, pero de repente recordó que era viernes así que tenia dos días libres de soledad para pensar.

.

-_ "No hay sentido en regresar a mi habitación solo," _decidió, haciendo de un lado su aguado bourbon para extinguir el vacío y la molestia que se mezclaba dentro de él.

Emborracharse de repente parecía una buena idea. Aunque en realidad, Allen había aprendido que cuando la embriaguez pasaba, se sentía al menos tres veces peor que antes. No tenia tolerancia cuando se refería a alcohol y siempre se sentía como mierda antes de finalmente desmayarse.

_-"Es muy patético cuando incluso emborracharse no ayuda." _Pensó. Sentado aquí frente de su copa vacía, se despreciabapor su cobardía.

-"Dos bourbons en las rocas, por favor," una seductora e irresistible voz resonó, sorprendiendo a Allen de su ensueño y sacándole por completo de sus pensamientos.

-"Uno para mí y uno para el moyashi." Dijo aquel misterioso hombre que le señala fue por este acto que Allen se percato que el moyashi era el.

Allen levantó la cabeza y vio al hombre con el ceño fruncido totalmente indignado por aquel mote, sabia que era de otro idioma, pero entendía perfectamente que significaba.

-"¡Perfecto un idiota q me invita un trago, tan mal esta mi cara que doy tanta lastima?" ese fue el pensamiento del albino que ya estaba pensando en dejar aquel lugar y dejar que el hiciera con la copa que le invito lo que le diera la gana, además el no quería el trago, cuando se había dispuesto a salir volteo su mirada a aquel hombre notando inmediatamente sus facciones que le dejo inmóvil por un rato.

Se trataba de un joven bien parecido de unos 25 años tenía un lustroso cabello negro azulado que llegaba hasta su cintura y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, una fina facción varonil, su gustoso traje de alta calidad lo hacía parecer como si había salido de las páginas de una revista de moda, sus piernas se extendían desde todo el alto taburete hasta el piso, ocultando su altura.

El hombre miraba fijamente a Allen con sus afilados ojos negros azabache incluso más oscuros que la noche afuera. El corazón de Allen dio un vuelco, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel hombre. Sabía que tenía que rechazar la copa de bourbon que el cantinero le pasaba, pero se sentía como una rana encantada por una serpiente incapaz de escapar, se sentía como un estúpido cuando empezó a beber solo con un pensamiento.

-"es gratis que puede ser peor"

Así que Allen se acomodo una vez mas en la barra, el hombre llevó su propia copa hacia su boca en un movimiento refinado y bebió.

El hombre terminó su bebida después de cinco o diez minutos y se puso de pie. Allen estaba totalmente encantado y cautivado por la tentadora presencia del hombre, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, lo aceptaba pero seguía siendo un idiota pone motes, ante este pensamiento rio internamente al pensar en uno para aquel tipo y estaba seguro que en el sobre nombre que le pondría estaría idiota.

Allen estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre misterioso había terminado su bebida y se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse al albino petrificándolo por la cercanía y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Habitación 2703," susurró el hombre en el oído de Allen y se alejó del mostrador.

-"¿Heh?" Allen exclamó para sí mismo, Allen se encontraba mas que confundido ¿aquel tipo le dio un numero de habitación?, ¿esperaba que fuera? Y la pregunta mas importante que se formulo ¿Quién demonios se creía ese bastardo para invitarlo un trago, ponerle mote e invitarlo a una habitación?, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que le había llamado bastardo aunque si lo pensaba el era uno diferente.

Con el sintió unos pequeños escalofríos que corrían a través de él como una fiebre, y un caliente y enternecedor deseo brotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido una reacción física tal hacia otra persona, era como si su corazón estuviera a punto de reventar de su pecho, cosa que le atribuía al alcohol. No podía creer que estaba siendo seducido por un tipo como aquel, si es que aquellos se le podía llamar seducir.

_-"De ninguna manera," _pensó. _"Esto debe ser algún tipo de error…"_

Pero la razón de Allen y su buen sentido pronto fueron abrumados por una poderosa tentación, tenia curiosidad no tenia nada que perder si aquel tipo se pasaba solo le daba un golpe y se cobraba el moyashi que le puso y se largaría, Allen sonrió ladinamente al imaginar aquella escena.

Diez minutos después Allen dejó el bar, se dirigió al elevador que llevó a Allen al piso 27.

_-"Aquí es," _pensó, de pie en frente de la habitación 2703.

Por un momento, la indecisión estaba en guerra con su deseo y curiosidad. Luego de tanto pensar los dos últimos triunfaron y Allen golpeó en la puerta.

Owari

**Comentarios:**

Bueno aquí esta el primer cap de este fic espero que les haya gustado en algo esta adaptación, (asi sea la trama de la historia que no es mía yo solo reencaucho jajaja).

Cualquier review se agradece no importa si es para decirme que acabo con la obra maestra de la novelista original, o que ella debe estar retorciéndose por el sacrilegio que estoy haciendo jaja.

No siendo mas emigro que me voy a desenchufar jaja


	2. Atando cadenas

Ok …

Que puedo decir ya más de un año, como pasa el tiempo no? Jejejeejejeje.

Perdón no planeaba colgarme así con el fic, sé que lo abandone, que lo deje tirado aguantando hambre, frio, sed, pero fue por culpa de los fics Sasunaru que me puse a leer y me quede fue robando ideas ¡ˆˆ, a quien quiero engañar eso no es excusa, pero bueno aquí estoy a un día del fin de los tiempos, donde seré juzgada por mi mal sana afición y mis horrorosos retrasos .

Sin más retraso aquí continuo con mi adaptación espero que todavía haya alguien por ahí que me perdone y siga leyendo a mí abandonada creación.

**II ATANDO CADENAS**

Podía sentir como unos rayos de sol le cubrían su rostro, queriéndolo despertar, despertar de un mal sueño en donde fue engañado y destrozado, en donde como un idiota buscó en el alcohol el remedio para olvidar, en donde conoció a un bastardo que le invito un trago y a su habitación, que ….

- Un momento – fue lo primero que se dijo Allen al recordar que aquel sueño no fue más que una serie de recuerdos, recuerdos de la noche anterior. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos pasmado del susto, porque si bien recordaba cosas de la noche anterior, eso no quería decir que lo recordara todo.

- Me meti a la cama con un psicópata que ni conozco!- fueron las primeras palabras que susurro un Allen pasmado al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de la famosa habitación 2703, perfecto! Ahora se comportaba como una ramera, que se va con cualquiera cada vez que se emborracha. Aquel hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Allen se fijó en su afán de encontrar al desconocido y lanzarle una retahíla de insultos que ya tenía preparados, una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche que decía:

"_Eres un idiota ni siquiera con esa cara de niña eres capaz de responder en la cama?, que patético en lugar de estar bebiendo que por cierto ni eso sabes hacer, lárgate con tu querido novio reconcíliense y follen; en lugar de contarme llorando como magdalena tus patéticas historias, y hacerme perder tiempo._

_Tú pagas la habitación Moyashi"_

Luego de leer aquella nota no sabia que hacer, si agradecer que no hubiera pasado nada grave aquella noche o maldecir a ese idiota por creerse con el derecho de sermonearlo y tras del hecho hacerle pagar la noche del hotel.

-Bastardo- dijo Allen mientras se levantaba de aquella cama y se iba del lugar, definitivamente se las iba a cobrar, aunque no tuviera claro todavía como. Por ahora su mente se ocuparía en darle la cara a su Jefe.

xxXXxx

-Wow las 9:10 Allen!, has roto tu record llegaste 10 minutos tarde, agradece que el jefe no ha llegado- aquel fue el comentario de su compañero Lavi, su compañero y buen amigo, una de las pocas cosas buenas que habían en su trabajo.

-Descuida Lavi son solo 10 minutos no pasara nada por eso- Dijo Allen con una pequeña sonrisa que dejo algo perplejo a Lavi, en ese momento el pelirrojo cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

-Pelearon verdad?- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Lavi estaba al tanto de la relación que tenían ese par y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo apoyaba a su amigo, alegando de que como hermano mayor tenía que hacerlo.

-Terminamos, así que no te preocupes estoy bien, solo una cosa Lavi, olvida que tuve algo con él porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo así que ayúdame con eso- Allen no dijo más y siguió a su oficina.

Ya en aquel lugar Allen solo se dedicó a organizar sus papeles, hacer la agenda del día para el bastardo de su ex, y rebanarse los sesos intentando recordar que paso después de golpear en aquella puerta la noche anterior, por más que intentaba recordar no podía, es como si su mente se cerrara para que el no viera en sus adentros algo de lo que se arrepentiría de ver, y esa sensación solo le provocaba más inquietud, le obligaba a esforzarse más por recordar lo que paso esa noche, hasta que como si de una visión se tratara, en el momento que escucho como alguien menciono el nombre de su jefe, sintió como en su mente algo hizo corto, permitiéndole ver varias imágenes algo difusas de lo que paso aquella noche.

**xxXXFlash backXXxx**

Alcanzo a golpear la puerta solo una vez, un toque bastante suave, como si no quisiera que abrieran la puerta, como si solo esperara que luego de ese toque se dijera así mismo, no hay nadie mejor regreso a casa, pero para su sorpresa después de ese golpe casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió con fuerza y lo jalaron al interior de esta.

Quería protestar, mandar al diablo al que se atreviera a tratarle así, pero no pudo, una presión en sus labios no le dejo si quiera hablar, solo unos segundos duro el contacto en el que quedo estático para luego reaccionar, y escuchar una voz varonil, la misma que le estremeció en el bar.

-no sabía que fueras tan lento para estas cosas Moyashi, se supone que ya sabias de que venia todo esto, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo y comienza de una vez- exigió aquel hombre.

Allen definitivamente no entendía, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí; le echo la culpa a la tristeza y al alcohol, pero por ello el otro no tenía que tratarlo como una cualquiera -¡Pero que mierda!- fue lo primero, y lo último que pensaba decir cuando se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a largarse, pero una presión en su brazo se lo impidió, tirándole bruscamente sobre la cama, sintiendo como esta se hundía con un peso extra, fue cuando al levantar su rostro vio el de aquel sujeto, quedado perplejo sin poder reaccionar, y sintiendo otra vez esa sensación, aquella que sintió en el bar cuando le vio por primera vez.

Una profunda sumisión fue lo que siguió cuando el moreno le beso, le correspondió el beso y en un acto de profunda entrega abrió su boca haciéndolo mas pasional, sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando su camisa fue desprendida de su cuerpo, pero fue en aquel momento, cuando de un momento a otro empezó a cuestionarse su modo de actuar, como si el alcohol y la tristeza abandonaran su sistema para ser invadido por la culpa. Acaso quería que las cosas fueran así, sacar un clavo con otro que ni siquiera conocía?, ese pensamiento le hizo sentir peor, se sentía como aquel que le engaño, por ello unas lágrimas empezar a resbalar por sus mejillas, que hicieron que el oriental se detuviera en sus caricias sobre su pecho, y cambiara su semblante a uno serio, hasta podría asegurar que con un deje de molestia como si le fastidiara su presencia.

-Que carajos te pasa?, si no he hecho nada, no cabe duda de que eres un Moyashi, un Moyashi llorón- se quejó, pero a Allen en ese momento no le importaba, se sentía en aquella etapa en la que uno empieza a llorar por todo, al parecer se saltó la de reír por nada, y la de decirle a todo el mundo que lo quería.

-Pasa que me engaño y me dejo, solo fui su puta, no más y yo que hice hasta lo imposible por gustarle, porque me quisiera, yo solo quería que fuéramos felices y ya, pero solo fui su juguete- ya para ese instante Allen no dejaba de hablar y lamentarse de contarle a aquel desconocido sus penas, en un llanto que fue en aumento hasta que quedó dormido, en los brazos de Morfeo quien le permitió en la inconciencia olvidar todo su dolor.

**xxXXFin Flash backXXxx**

-Allen, Allen!- sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una voz lejana que escuchaba y que se hacía más fuerte, al mirar a quien le llamaba se dio cuenta que se trataba de su jefe, que con una sonrisa hipócrita le preguntaba por mensajes y llamadas, el albino intento mostrarse indiferente a su alrededor y cumplir con su trabajo sin mayores percances, hasta que escucho al otro decirle con voz altanera.

-Me alegra que hayas venido veo que pusiste en práctica mi consejo, así que espero que nada cambie entre nosotros y prepares todo para la reunión que tengo después del almuerzo- aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del sujeto antes de que Allen escuchara la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Aquello solo le hizo acrecentar en el albino su rabia y convicción en buscar la forma de hacerle sentir aunque fuera una décima parte de lo que el sintió, y ya estaba pensando en algo, sonrió ladinamente mientras organizaba la dichosa junta de Tyki Mikk.

_**Fin capitulo 2**_

Termine,

Comencé pidiendo disculpas, y termino pidiendo disculpas todavía jejejejejeje, pero bueno aunque muy tarde, quiero agradecer sus reviews y carticas bombas, procurare que el siguiente cap no tarde tanto si no se acaba el mundo jejejejeje, pero si me paso de este mes de una vez digo.

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz año nuevo, Feliz Yullen week y Feliz cumple Allen**

Queestrenamos año con un kanda más sexy en el manga y un Allen solito listo para ser consolado O.O

Vemos ˆ ˆ


	3. Represalias

Hola otra vez yo, ya con menos retraso

**D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.**

Bueno después de tanto pensar como continuar la historia, he decidido usar hasta aquí la novela de esclavo enjaulado como adaptación, y darle un cambio a la historia usando otra novela que curiosamente me gusto a pesar de ser una trilogía basada en un fanfic de crepúsculo "¬¬". Y bueno no siendo más espero que les guste la nueva adaptación y escritura que creo q cambia también, y si se animan a leer el libro que ahora uso para este fic, se llama 50 sombras de Gray .

**III. REPRESALIAS**

- Lavi recuerdas como se llama aquel restaurante al que fuimos y te intoxicaste?

- Valla que pregunta más extraña, pero si no estoy mal se llamaba Neo Orion, y por cierto no me lo recuerdes que nada más hacerlo se me revuelve el estómago.

- No exageres Lavi, que solo fue un dolor de estómago, y por cierto recuerdas que fue lo que pediste?- no puedo evitar disfrutar de la expresión de mi amigo, ver ese rostro pálido y simulando nauseas mientras sus ojos muestran desconcierto a mis extrañas preguntas es digno de ver.

- Si no estoy mal pedí un Tofu frito con salsa caramelizada-

Vaya Lavi tiene muy buena memoria yo no recordaría el nombre de un plato y menos si es algo que me sentó mal de un restaurante de dudosa reputación. – Gracias Lavi.-

- Allen no estás haciendo lo que me dijiste que hacías, pero si es para hacerle pasar un mal rato a ese desgraciado de tu ex ten cuidado.

Estoy seguro que mis ojos están más abiertos de lo normal al recordar lo que le dije hace unas horas a Lavi "_olvida que tuve algo con él porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo así que ayúdame con eso_". Vaya sí que tiene buena memoria.

- Es verdad Lavi pero eso aplica desde mañana, no te preocupes solo es algo infantil que se me ocurrió.- y no se si es porque estoy riendo pero Lavi me mira de una manera muy extraña, de todas maneras es una expresión algo graciosa así que no me importa.

- Sabes Allen cuando pones esa cara si das miedo, mejor sigo con mi trabajo y suerte con eso.-

Suerte, esa palabra ya no la conozco es esquiva para mi, de solo pensar eso, hace que suelte un suspiro resignado y continúe con mi infantil y malévolo plan.

xxXXxx

Las carpetas en su lugar, los informes arreglados, la presentación lista y la orden del día ya está preparada, solo falta un pequeño detalle, y es que a una hora de que comience la junta tengo que llevarle el almuerzo a su despacho. Siempre que me pedía que se lo llevara yo no le veía problema, pero es ahora cuando me cuestiono, porque demonios lo hice! Soy su asistente no su sirviente. Así que sin esperar más preparo mi pequeña venganza; tal vez no sea la gran cosa y de hecho puede que sea infantil, pero ver su cara de desesperación e incluso dolor cuando esté dándole la cara a los tan importantes posibles socios que le podrían generar un ascenso en la compañía me llena de… tranquilidad, una esquiva tranquilidad, y si solo con imaginárselo sentía ese alivio definitivamente no se imaginaba lo que sería si lo viese sufrir, no tenía nada que perder y sus manos estaban limpias, así que recogió en recepción el domicilio que contenía aquel tofu para llevárselo a su jefe.

- Señor Mikk he traído su almuerzo- parece que conseguí que mi voz sonara lo más fría y seca posible.

- pasa Allen, espero que ya hayas preparado todo para la junta, recuerda que es muy importante que no hayan errores- pero claro que todo está listo, solo me limito a asentir y me retiro no sin antes desviar la mirada y ver con felicidad como mi jefe empieza a comer.

xxXXxx

No tengo participación en esta junta, por algo solo soy un asistente pero por eso mismo debo estar al tanto de que los asistentes tengan lo que necesiten y si eso es suficiente para estar ahí, estoy más que contento; así que con paso decidido me dirijo a la sala de juntas.

Ya veo unos cuantos "peces gordos" reunidos, paso de ellos haciendo una leve reverencia y me dirijo a la entrada, a medida que ingresan les entrego las carpetas con la orden del día y los informes, estoy tan distraído pensando en si funcionara lo de la comida que no me doy cuenta que una de las carpetas me es arrebatada.

- Vaya aparte de llorón eres un lento, Moyashi-

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, la verdad es que jamás me imagine un escenario tan bizarro en esta vida, la última persona con la que quería encontrarme después de tiky, perfecto mejor finjo demencia y le ignoro.

- Le ruego señor me disculpe por mi falta, no fue mi intención es solo que estaba verificando que informes faltaban por entregar, se supone que la junta debió comenzar hace 10 minutos, y me dieron instrucciones de entregarlos todos.- perfecto su rostro me demuestra lo disgustado que esta, pero él fue quien comenzó así que estamos a mano.

xxXXxx

Maldición!, no puedo dejar de repetir esa frase, parece ser que la comida no le hizo nada, pero se supone que la salsa del tofu era el detonador, tenía que pasar algo no?, suspiro fastidiado de que no haya funcionado mi plan, así que solo escucho lo que discuten en la reunión, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de algo, el rostro de Tiky esta pálido; aún no han firmado nada, así que todavía tengo esperanzas, mis labios forman una pequeña sonrisa y admiro el espectáculo.

- Señor Mikk se encuentra bien?, su rostro no tiene buen semblante.

- Sera mejor aplazar la reunión por lo menos hasta que se sienta mejor, así como esta no podemos discutir nuestros puntos, será mejor que cuide su salud, es verdad que es un negocio importante pero debe cuidarse. Cuando este mejor nos lo hace saber para agendar un nuevo encuentro.

Perfecto! Poner una fecha en donde todos pueden asistir es muy difícil, así que va a pasar un tiempo antes de la siguiente reunión, no conseguirá su ascenso, perfecto que mejor manera de herir a este hombre que dándole por donde más le duele. Su estatus y posición.

-Espero que se recupere pronto señor Mikk-

-Allen cancela todas las citas de hoy y mañana me voy a casa-

-Claro señor no se preocupe.- no puedo estar más que contento, ahora entiendo porque a Lavi le asusta ver mi expresión cuando tramo algo y cuando apuesto.

Ahora que estoy solo recogiendo todo no pudo evitar sentirme culpable sin embargo él se lo busco, fue tal mi estado de reflexión y autocompasión que no me fije que alguien había entrado.

-Vaya con esos empleados para que enemigos.- esa voz!, no cabía duda de que era ese tipo el de la noche anterior, le encare con una sonrisa forzada expresando que no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-No te hagas el inocente, Mikk estaba así porque tú le hiciste algo de eso estoy seguro, sonreíste cuando palideció, como asistente no interviniste, además de que ese es tu ex.

Mierda! Como lo sabe, si se le ocurre decir algo estoy despedido, bueno no es como si me importara, pero porque demonios tiene que saberlo el, de todo el mundo el….

-Debo decir que tienes agallas Moyashi, y que tienes suerte porque Mikk no me agrada, asi que podría decir que soy una especie de cómplice. Así que viendo que tenemos intereses en común te tengo una propuesta, en tu escritorio deje una dirección más te vale asistir, porque mis venganzas no son tan infantiles, Adios Moyashi.

Doble mierda!, tengo que verle otra vez, había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso y pensar en las posible represalias que podría tener un sujeto rico y poderoso como él le hacía pensar en ir a verle otra vez.

-Qué tipo de propuesta será.-

Continuara…..

**En el próximo capítulo…..**

- Que tipo de contrato?- No entendía el sentido de la conversación, ni que era lo que Kanda quería

- Es simple Moyashi, es un contrato donde las dos partes cumplen, y las dos partes ganan.

Definitivamente no entendía, que contrato que funciones, que ganancias.

**Comentarios **

Gracias por sus reviews espero que no haya dañado la historia con el cambio que hice pero bueno, espero sus cartas bombas y tomates

Pdta: No olviden tomar su limonada diaria


	4. Pacto con el diablo

Hola otra vez yo, por aquí con nuevo capitulo

**D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi dice: Ok después de meditarlo he decidido hacer capítulos más largos, Word es muy engañoso veo 4 hojas pero en fanfiction se ve muy pequeño y bueno a medida que avancen los capítulos estos serán más largos hasta que este satisfecha, he dicho

Así que espero que este capítulo me salga más largo, más entretenido, y que el cambio en la narración haciendo pobres intentos de POV, no dañe la historia, porque estoy pensando en hacer POV para Kanda, de hecho me muero por hacerlo (malas palabras y pensamientos sucios kukuku).

No siendo más los dejo con el capítulo.

.

.

.

**IV. PACTO CON EL DIABLO**

Miro mi reloj, y ver que voy con tiempo de sobra a una "¿reunión? ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle a eso", con un casi desconocido, no me da mucho alivio que digamos, de solo pensar en las circunstancias en cómo se dieron las cosas me dan escalofríos; definitivamente no puede haber alguien con tan mala suerte. Giro a la izquierda y doy con la calle Mary Axe, y es cuando me hago la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo carajos se supone que voy a saber dónde está el maldito, Si solo me escribió la calle y no el lugar? ; Miro la nota que me dejo, tal vez haya omitido algún detalle pero no!, ¿cómo se le ocurre dar indicaciones así?, observo de lado a lado la calle, tal vez este por ahí, burlándose de mi cara, que de seguro debe estar llena de enojo. Doy con un rascacielos imponente, que me deja asombrado debe tener como mínimo 40 pisos y a medida que elevo la mirada me fijo en un enorme aviso que en letras blancas dice Black Order Enterpises Inc. Y es cuando me doy cuenta que en la reunión de ayer uno de los peces gordos era de esa compañía, el pensar que Kanda Yuu fuese ese pez, no hace más que provocarme una inquietud, si es tan poderoso e imponente como aquel rascacielos, definitivamente no era una persona para tomar a la ligera, así que como si de un mantra se tratara me repetía al mal paso darle prisa, mientras me dirigía a aquel edificio.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

-Buenos días señorita, soy Allen Walker tengo una cita con el señor Kanda- si esa nota tuviese más información no tendría porque estar aquí en recepción preguntando por el bastardo, ni ver como la recepcionista me mira con cara escéptica, tal vez no sea el pez gordo como había pensado. Mis conjeturas se ven interrumpidas abruptamente por la voz de la rubia recepcionista.

-Permítame lo anuncio, el señor Kanda no atiende "citas".

Ese tono despectivo me sonó a pierde su tiempo joven, el no recibe a nadie, bueno esa es la impresión que me da por su expresión, sin embargo aquel semblante cambia a uno más serio a medida que habla por teléfono.

-El señor Kanda le espera en su oficina, queda en el último piso.

Vaya mi expresión cambia, resulta que si es el pez gordo, con paso indeciso me dirijo al ascensor y presiono el piso 40, vaya le acerté al número de pisos, y es cuando me doy cuenta que mi mente está bastante abstraída, tal vez porque dentro de poco sabré que es lo que querrá ese tipo, y a medida que subo cada piso me imagino mil y un escenarios de lo que podría hacerme, y el que me suena más convincente es el de chantaje, sudo frio al imaginarlo. Suena la campana, salgo del ascensor y busco la oficina que resulta ser la única que hay en el piso 40.

A medida que avanzo siento una especie de deja vu, me sonrojo al recordar el porqué; "habitación 2703", sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente para alejar ese pensamiento de mí, pongo mi mejor cara y ya en frente de la oficina golpeo.

La puerta se abre y lo primero que veo no es una oficina, es un estudio por Dios!, a un costado tiene una biblioteca jodidamente grande, en el centro un enorme ventanal y un escritorio, y al otro costado… eso es una sala?, vaya los ricos definitivamente son excéntricos.

Seguí recorriendo con mi mirada el lugar para encontrar al pez, pero no lo encuentro y doy un respingo cuando escucho una puerta abrirse a mi espalda.

-vaya Moyashi llegaste, no pensé que lo lograras, debí ponértela más difícil- me dice en ese maldito todo de superioridad.

-Señor Kanda si no quería que llegara no debió dejarme esa nota, se habría ahorrado la molestia de recibirme aquí.- es un maldito, lo de la nota era de aposta.

-Lo siento Moyashi pero se trataba de una prueba, tenía que saber cuál era tu habilidad para deducir las cosas, imagina que fue un juego.

-Lo siento mucho señor Kanda pero no me pareció divertido "deducir cosas", con un papel que solo decía 6:00 pm en el 30 St Mary Axe, no se te ocurra faltar, no sabes con quien te metes si lo haces.- hice énfasis al citar aquella nota.

-No importa, igual ganaste el juego, te lo puse muy fácil no?-

-Si se refiere al "no sabes con quien te metes", si me ayudó mucho esa pista, pero ya que estoy aquí, dígame para que me cito?- ya lo dije, que termine de una vez con tanto misterio y me deje ir.

-Vaya definitivamente eres diferente a lo que pensé, supongo que las cosas serían aburridas si fuese así es por eso que te cite, y no te las des de importante Moyashi, que no tienes ninguna ventaja sobre mí, es mas todo lo contrario, sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz?- me mira con esos ojos desafiantes, que me provocan un escalofrió, Mierda.

- Solo quiero saber que quiere de mi- en el momento de decir aquello veo como sus ojos cambian, tienen un brillo diferente, que de hecho me recuerda a la mirada que tenía cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el hotel, pero así como esa mirada se formó, desapareció, mostrándome una retorcida sonrisa.

-Un paso a la vez Moyashi, te contare lo que quiero que sepas cuando yo quiera!, solo confórmate con que vas a saberlo algún día.-eso no me da muy buena espina

-Está bien, puedo con eso pero no me hable con motes, si me sigue diciendo Moyashi, no me hago responsable, y no me importan sus amenazas

-Bien, da tu mejor golpe M-o-y-a-s-h-i, espero que no sea lo que le que le hiciste a Mikk, pensaría que no tienes imaginación, aunque supongo que tu cabeza no da para más.

No sé si este idiota trata así a todo el mundo, o es solo conmigo, pero definitivamente no voy a permitir que me humille.

-Muy bien Bakanda, lo vuelvo a preguntar qué hago aquí?- mi subconsciente con una sonrisa siniestra se siente orgulloso.

-Que dijiste Moyashi?- no pensé que este tipo pudiese tener un semblante tan frio, tan….. Escalofriante.

-Lo que escuchaste y no me respondas con otra pregunta Bakanda.

-Estúpido Moyashi , si no fuera porque hiciste algo que me beneficiaba ya estarías en una patrulla de policía, recibiendo cargos por abuso de confianza, por las deudas a tu nombre.

-Que! ¿Como lo sabe?,y como se atreve a amenazarme, mejor me largo y le ahorro el trabajo de verme afuera.- estando a punto de salir siento como mi brazo es jalado con brusquedad y mi cuerpo es aprisionado por el de Kanda, alzo mi rostro y veo en sus ojos una mirada gélida que me hace estremecer, y no precisamente de miedo, Maldición!, que demonios me pasa?.

-Mira Moyashi si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que dejes tu jodido culo aquí, hasta que yo lo diga. Lo que quiero es hacer una propuesta, en realidad es un contrato, te beneficia y me beneficia, si te largas de una vez ten por seguro que arruino tu vida, pero si te quedas…. Ya sabrás, así que decide maldito Moyashi.

- ¿Que tipo de contrato?- No entendía el sentido de la conversación, ni que era lo que Kanda quería

- Es simple Moyashi, es un contrato donde las dos partes cumplen, y las dos partes ganan.- dice aquello en un susurro muy cerca de mi oreja que me desconcierta.

Definitivamente no entendía, que contrato?; que ganaba yo con eso, por donde lo viera era yo quien perdía.

-Está bien Bakanda- digo al fin con un suspiro y le enfrento con la mirada, se aleja bruscamente de mí y hace una llamada.

-ven conmigo Moyashi, te contare de qué se trata.

Me lleva a lo que parece ser la azotea del edificio, puedo ver la iluminación de la ciudad, es increíble, por un momento todas mis preguntas desaparecen.

-Oye Moyashi te vas a quedar ahí parado con cara de idiota toda la noche o qué?- ese idiota ya me está esperando en lo que parece ser un… jodido helicóptero!

Me acerco al aparato ese, donde me espera Kanda, y quedo perplejo al pensar en que vamos a volar en eso.

- vaya, ya veo como despilfarra el dinero al usar recursos de la empresa- comento con voz monótona.

-es mío Moyashi, y lo que haga con mi dinero no te importa.

-Eso lo sé, pero si me importa saber a dónde iremos, porque no hablarlo en tu oficina y ya?. -Definitivamente no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar este tipo.

-Tengo que mostrarte el contrato y unas cosas que en mi oficina no tengo, aunque me diste una buena idea Moyashi, por lo que veo tu cerebro si funciona.- me dice con voz mordaz y expresión fría.

Me subo al aparato y veo que Kanda también; Me pone un arnés, lo aprieta demasiado, tanto que me provoca dolor, le miro con rostro furioso pero el sigue en su tarea como si no le importara, se sienta en el lado del piloto, cosa me deja atónito.

-Tu… sabes manejar esto?- no, definitivamente no, si voy a volar que no sea con este loco de piloto, me remuevo en mi asiento pero esta tan apretado que solo consigo lastimarme un poco.

-Se manejar muchas cosas, y si no te importa no me hables porque me desconcentras, si caemos seria tu culpa.-no sé si ese tono fue burlón o lo dijo en serio para que me callara, y ¿por qué no lo dejo concentrar?, ¿no se supone que es un experto?, es tentador molestarlo con eso, pero no estoy en condiciones de hacer eso, no mientras este metido en este aparato.

-Así está mejor Moyashi, callado, por cierto ¿siempre lo haces?- me dice mientras enciende unos botones y me pasa un casco.

-¿Siempre hago que?- no le entiendo a qué se refiere, le veo voltear los ojos con fastidio y ponerse el casco, no hablo más; y es cuando empieza a hablar en otro idioma para mí; supongo que pide permiso para despegar, mientras sigo metido en mis pensamientos, escucho un sonido ensordecedor y siento movimiento por parte del helicóptero y me doy cuenta que despega, miro con temor a Kanda, no confío mucho que digamos en este tipo con carácter tan voluble, al girar mi rostro me quedo boquiabierto, Kanda tiene una expresión tan calma y tan serena, juraría que está sonriendo incluso, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando él me mira y me muestra una sonrisa socarrona, como si estuviera presumiendo, le ignoro y volteo bruscamente la cabeza para ver la ciudad y quedo maravillado con miles de puntos blancos sobre una sábana negra, que me dejan absorto, jamás imagine que volar fuese tan….. Impresionante.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando sentí que perdíamos altura y me di cuenta que aterrizaríamos en una torre de forma peculiar, de hecho extravagante, no sé porque, pero ya no me sorprende si ya vi su oficina, cuando al fin aterrizamos el me quita el arnés y se baja, yo le sigo a la entrada de la torre.

-Dónde estamos?- tenia curiosidad el viaje no me pareció tan largo, así que no creo que estemos muy lejos

-En mi apartamento en Liverpool- contesta frio.

Liverpool?, perfecto ahora para volver a casa debo tomar un vuelo o ir en tren, y tengo que trabajar. ¿por qué a mí?

-Entra de una vez.

-Sabes, eres muy calculador, no has hecho más que mandarme, eso en los ricachones como ustedes no es bien visto, o ¿solo actúas así conmigo?- Mierda dije lo que pensaba, pero es la verdad así que no me importa.

-No te imaginas que tan calculador puedo ser Moyashi, y respecto a tu pregunta no te importa, entra de una puta vez!

Otra vez del Bakanda presumido al Bakanda de mal humor. Le sigo e ingresamos al edificio es enorme y lujoso, entramos a un ascensor que parece completamente de cristal y bajamos. Cuando salimos del lugar, veo que el ascensor inmediatamente da acceso a un apartamento lujoso, Kanda entra y le sigo, supongo que es donde vive, cruza lo que parece ser un vestíbulo y llega a una jodida sala de tamaño colosal.

-Y bien que quieres de mí?- ya este jueguito me estaba cansando.

- Eres impaciente, primero quiero saber si estás dispuesto a firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, nada de lo que hablemos esta noche podrá salir de esta paredes me entiendes?, si no lo haces te largas.

¿Tantas molestias, para decirme algo que pudo haber dicho en su oficina?, está loco este tipo, solo es un acuerdo de confidencialidad no es para tanto, así que asiento con la cabeza.

-Bien- me dice, se levanta a la vez que se quita su gabardina, saca de un cajón una carpeta y me la pasa.

-Este es el contrato?- le pregunto, mientras lo hojeo con rapidez, el asiente y me pasa un bolígrafo, lo tomo y firmo inmediatamente, cuando se lo entrego me doy cuenta que me mira sorprendido.

-Lo firmaste y no lo leíste estúpido Moyashi?, podría ser otra cosa, algo peligroso y lo firmaste así sin más? Eres un idiota.-

-Me dijiste que es un acuerdo de confidencialidad, solo tengo que guardar silencio y no contar nada, si no era eso, pues me habría equivocado al juzgarte pensando que a pesar de ser un Bakanda gruñón, eras un hombre de palabra.

Me mira con los ojos más abiertos y esboza una sonrisa, que me deja sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que escogí bien- susurra

-Y bien?-

-Como te dije antes estúpido Moyashi vamos por partes, así que empezare a hablar, y no me interrumpas, preguntas al final.

Pero que autoritario puede ser este sujeto, asiento y escucho lo que tiene que decirme, a decir verdad tanto rodeo con el tema me ha provocado una curiosidad que ya no puedo soportar.

-Supongo que querrás saber porque a ti, bueno, te aclaro no es que seas especial ni nada, solo eres diferente, y eso puede hacer las cosas más divertidas; segundo cuando te conocí no hacías mas que llorar como magdalena quejándote de todo, de tu vida, de Mikk, de tu padre, de tus deudas, eres muy aburrido, pero con eso me di cuenta que tienes problemas y yo puedo ayudarte a solucionarlos.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con expresión divertida por ver mi rostro al contarme que le dije todos mis problemas.

-Y que quieres a cambio de ayudarme, nada es gratis hasta donde sé y tú no eres un samaritano.- le dije no me gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

-Te dije que te callaras y me dejaras terminar imbécil, y si tienes razón nada es gratis, es en este punto donde entra el contrato. En este caso el punto principal del contrato seria que cancelo todas tus deudas, me encargo de cubrir los gastos de los tratamientos médicos de tu padre, y te ayudo con tu venganza con Mikk, a cambio de complacerme.

Quién diablos se cree este tipo, es verdad que necesito dinero, es verdad que quiero cuidar de mana, pero todo eso a cambio de complacerlo?, de qué manera, espero que no sea como estoy pensando, así que lanzo mi respuesta.

-Mira, el que necesite dinero no es de tu incumbencia, y el que quiera vengarme de Mikk es algo que ya me tiene sin cuidado, con lo que hice ya estoy contento, así que creo que eso de complacerlo es imposible.

-Si me incumbe idiota, sobre todo lo de Mikk, ¿sabes cuánto capital está destinado a ese negocio y cuanto se perdió por lo que hiciste?, ahí hay dinero invertido que me pertenece y aunque me tiene sin cuidado, eso me hace técnicamente hablando tu jefe, tengo interés en esa empresa y deshacerme de Mikk es uno de los puntos que debo tener en cuenta para llegar a ella, así que si hago que te despidan porque puedo hacerlo, de donde sacarías el dinero para tus deudas, y tu querido mana?, y sobre lo de complacer hay muchas maneras de hacerlo no solo sería complacerme a mi, también yo te devuelvo el favor, eso está estipulado en el contrato, y por favor no te creas tan digno ni te hagas el indiferente, sé que hay una tensión entre los dos así la niegues, esa vez en el hotel es una prueba.

Me quedo sin habla, no importa por donde lo mire tengo las de perder, y lo peor es que el idiota tiene razón en todo, inclusive en lo de la jodida tensión, aunque culpo a mis sentimientos heridos por Mikk, por querer pagarle con la misma moneda.

- Bien veo que entendiste el punto, y sabes que tengo razón así que ven, tengo que mostrarte algo.- se levanta y camina, yo me quedo por un momento en mi lugar, como si buscara Salir de un trance imaginario, me golpeo mentalmente por ello y me pongo de pie para seguirlo, me lleva a por un pasillo lleno de cuadros y nos detenemos en una habitación, la cual abre con desesperante lentitud.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

Mi sentido del olfato se llena de un peculiar aroma jazmín, madera y cuero; una extraña combinación, cuando enfoco mi mirada y aprecio bien la habitación quedo anonadado, siento como si mis ojos se fuesen a salir de sus órbitas y es que no doy crédito a lo que veo, una enorme cama que a cada extremo tiene un poste enorme, tiene un dosel de color rojo y en la cabecera de esta hay una serie de esposas, me sonrojo al imaginar su uso, doy un par de pasos al frente y examino con más detalle esa extraña habitación, a un costado hay una especie de x en madera con esposas en cada extremo, a un lado un taburete, me pregunto cómo demonios usara eso, miro unos estantes que parecen una muestra de museo, tiene una serie de fustas de varios tamaños y colores, siento que mi cabeza me da vueltas y por donde mire solo veo que todo eso está relacionado con dolor, un fetiche doloroso y saber que eso es gusto de Kanda Yu me deja anonadado y en shock, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Y bien?, qué opinas, le llamo el cuarto de juegos- noto en su tono de voz una pequeña pizca de orgullo.

-¿Cuarto de juegos? En un cuarto de juegos tienes una X-box un PS3, pero no un arsenal que parece de tortura- digo extrañamente calmado eso me sorprende, debí sonar escandalizado.

Escucho una pequeña risa irónica y veo que se burla de lo que dije, toma aire y me dice.

-Eso que mencionas es un cuarto de juegos para un niño, y no lo soy, tengo otras preferencias, tu solo vez dolor, pero al contrario de lo que piensa la mayoría, todo esto grita placer.

-¿Donde le vez el placer a esto?.- definitivamente no entiendo.

-En hacerles ver a las personas como tú, que una vez se experimenta esto, no lo podrán dejar, siempre van a querer más; mostrarles este mundo me excita como no tienes idea, y más si se trata de personas con personalidad como la tuya, me parece un reto, y estoy seguro que las cosas funcionaran si se trata de ti?.

Me sonrojo y no entiendo porque.

-porque yo?.-

-ya lo dije eres diferente y representas un desafío para mí, además de que tenemos una extraña conexión, por ejemplo como cada vez que te veo morder el labio como lo haces ahora, me dan ganas de morderlo yo, así que deja de hacerlo de una vez idiota.

Lo hago pero porque su advertencia suena en serio.

-¿ Y bien sigues aquí?, si lo haces es porque consideras la propuesta, o por lo menos piensas escuchar todo.- noto algo de alivio en su voz como si de verdad esperara que no me fuera, y eso me desconcierta, ¿es tanto su deseo por usar esas cosas en mí.?

- Si, escuchare todo, por algo ya estoy aquí- digo con voz firme y sigo sin entender porque una parte de mi me grita que lo considere.

-Entonces toma, es una parte del contrato tenemos que discutir unas condiciones, y unos límites para que funcione, hay una serie de normas, y la manera que quiero que me complazcas es acatándolas. A mí me benefician y a ti te proporcionan placer y viceversa, debes leerlo muy bien porque si lo cumples al pie de la letra habrá una recompensa, de lo contrario un castigo- me entrega otra carpeta y esta si la leo, estoy demasiado intrigado el imaginar qué tipo de vida lleva este sujeto, y eso hace que quiera saber más.

-Y siempre debo acatar esas normas?- pregunto.

-No, digamos que de viernes a domingo estarás acá conmigo; tendrás tu vida normal de lunes a jueves, tendrás aquí tu propio cuarto, podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana con el- escuchar eso de un modo me tranquiliza, pero por otro lado siento una punzada en la boca de mi estómago y no se por qué.

-Dormir aquí?

-Si

-No contigo.

-No, yo no duermo con nadie

-Consigues voluntarios para esto?.- me gana la curiosidad, la gente debe estar loca para aceptar esto.

-No te imaginas cuantos.-Me dice con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-cuantos?

-15 en total, 9 mujeres y 6 hombres.

-Momento eres bisexual?, Yo pensé que….

-encuentro ventajas y desventajas al estar con los dos géneros, si me preguntas me gusta ser practico, además que los hombres que han firmado tienen cara de niña como tú.

-No creo que alguien con flequillo recto y con cabello largo de mujer tenga el derecho de decirme eso.- le respondo con rabia.

-Como sea lee el contrato, si tu cerebro no lo entiende puedes preguntarme, aunque de una vez respondo la pregunta que tienes y no te atreves a decir por cobarde. Soy bisexual porque al salir con mujeres veo su puntos buenos, pero me aburren los puntos malos, que son por lo general psicológicos, que los hombres no tienen, las mujeres se ilusionan y se hacen cuentos en la cabeza, se imaginan un futuro que no hay, y les da miedo ir más lejos, los hombres no, ellos están dispuesto a más y son conscientes de que la relación que tenemos por el contrato, no es más que algo meramente físico.

-vaya eres manipulador, y solo ves lo que le te conviene.

-Soy un amo-Me sonríe con esa maldita sonrisa socarrona y mira la carpeta, lo que me hace abrirla y leerla.

**NORMAS**

_Obediencia: El sumiso obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas._

_El sumiso aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar._

_Sueño: El sumiso garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo._

_Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, el sumiso comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). El sumiso no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta._

_Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, el sumiso solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá al sumiso un presupuesto para ropa, que el sumiso debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará al sumiso a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, el sumiso se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno._

_Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará al sumiso un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y el sumiso. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances del sumiso._

_Higiene personal y belleza: El sumiso estará limpio en todo momento. El sumiso irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno._

_Seguridad personal: El sumiso no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios._

_Cualidades personales: El sumiso solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. El sumiso se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo._

Este tipo está loco se cree un amo_, y lo pe_or de todo es que estoy considerando ser su sumiso y no sé porque, jodidas hormonas de mierda.

**En el próximo capítulo…..**

-A que te refieres con límites infranqueables?.- si estoy metido en esto debo por lo menos saber de qué se trata

- es lo que yo no puedo hacer y lo que tu no puedes hacer aquí están los míos revísalos, y me dices cuales son los tuyos, no se si tengas porque tienes cara de masoquista moyashi.

- pues no se.- ignore el comentario ofensivo solo quería enterarme de los términos.

-eres idiota o te haces?, solo pon lo que no te gusta hacer en la cama, o bueno para ser exacto lo que no te gustaba que te hiciera ese tipo en la cama.

Mierda me sonroje, es que acaso este tipo no tiene tacto o que.

**Comentarios **

Gracias por sus reviews, me motiva a continuar con mi adapto-plagio jejejejeje, espero que no siga dañando la historia, espero sus cartas bombas y tomates

Pdta: Traigan limones para el próximo capitulo

Cae muerta.


End file.
